


Birthday Fics

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthdays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: A collection of little fics for each of the main characters birthdays. Odd chapters are The Librarians and even ones are Leverage.1. Jenkins2. Nate3. Flynn4. Sophie5. Eve6. Parker7. Cassandra8. Hardison9. Ezekiel10. Eliot11. Jacob





	1. Jenkins

**Author's Note:**

> So my birthday is on the 21st of this month so I decided to do something for it. I am planning on having one chapter on the odd days of the month until then, but school might get in the way. I will just have to wait and see.
> 
> Mainly I just wanted to have some fun writing about everyone's birthdays.

"Happy birthday, Jenkins!" the four librarians and Eve cheered as Jenkins walked into the Annex.

They had decorated the Annex with a happy birthday banner as well as balloons and streamers. They had even made a cake that sat in the middle of the main table.

"You do know that it is not my birthday?" Jenkins asked the group who were beginning to look a little disappointed.

"Yes, but even you don't know when it is," said Cassandra.

"And we celebrate everyone else's. So we thought we should do the same for you," Eve said.

"So we picked a day and threw you a party," said Ezekiel.

Jenkins smiled at those statements. It had been a long time since anyone cared enough about him to do something like this for him. Not that he was going to tell them that.

Instead, he said, "This is a wonderful surprise."

And he really thought so. These five people had brought him so far and had given him so much to care about. To know they cared as much about him as he did about them was a better gift than anyone could give him.

"So you're not upset?" asked Flynn.

"Not at all, Mr. Carsen," Jenkins replied.

"Then let's get to the party," said Jacob.


	2. Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had time to the last finishing touches and get this posted. Today has been a little crazy. The next chapter is already on its way to being completed so I hope I don't cut it this close again.

Nate did not like his birthday. There was no particular reason he didn't, he just never saw the point. It was just a way to mark the passing of time. The rest of the team knew how he felt and they acknowledged his wishes and didn't celebrate it. At least they didn't after the disaster of the first time. Nate was not going to think about how that went.

 

All this mattered because it was Nate's birthday and he hoped that the team didn't try anything this year. It had been a few since that last tried and they had all become a much closer unit since then.

 

He went to the main office to get some work done. They were currently between jobs and Nate was working on figuring out what the next one would be. When he got there, it was suspiciously quiet. At mid-morning when he arrived there was always a least one of the crew there, but today no one was.

 

After about half an hour Parker came in. She didn't say anything, which wasn't unusual for her. All she did was start working alongside him and asking the occasional question. He did the same and they worked in mostly companionable silence. That wasn't to say Parker wasn't being herself, she just seemed to be having one of her quieter days.

 

Around the time that they should have been stopping to eat Sophie came in with food. The three of them ate together and Nate learned why it had been so quiet. Sophie and gone to get a couple of outfits that had been tailored for her. Eliot had decided to do an early shift in the brewpub and Hardison had gone to some sort of game thing. No one was quite sure what it was, but he had been excited about it.

 

After finishing, Nate went to go do some work in his office. When he got there, he saw there was a new computer sitting on his desk. Nate sighed with only a little frustration. Whenever Hardison decided to replace his computer there was no going back. He had just gotten used to the somewhat difficult controls of the last one. When Nate got over to the computer he noticed a note taped to it.

 

_This one should be easier to use than the last._

_-H_

 

And it was. Nate was actually able to organize his work on the computer in a way that made sense to him. As well he was able to start understanding how to use this one much more rapidly than any of the others he had been given.

 

Nate spent most of the rest of the afternoon working on the computer. There were the usual breaks where he paced around to try and get ideas working better in his head.

 

When it came close to evening Nate began to get hungry. He went out to the main office to see if there was going to be a team meal that night. They didn't always happen, and it was better to make sure before trying to find food on his own.

 

He got out there and saw Sophie and Hardison setting the table. That answered the question of whether or not there was a team dinner.

 

By the time he had gotten over to the table, it was set and Eliot and Parker were carrying in the food. Eliot had made a bourbon glazed salmon, mushroom risotto, and baked asparagus. These were all favorites of Nate's and he wasn't going to complain about them showing up.

 

After they had finished dinner they spent a while just talking as a team before all splitting up. When Nate got back to his apartment he found a box on his table. He was suspicious of it until he got close enough to see a small note saying it was from Sophie. Inside was a new watch. He had broken his the day before and hadn't taken the time to get a new one yet.

 

And as Nate lay in bed that night trying to sleep he decided that maybe birthdays weren't as bad as he had previously thought.


	3. Flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were only supposed to be 100-200 words but that seems to be failing. I'm having fun with them.
> 
> This one was fun and a little hard to come up with. But for some reason, the characters I usually have more trouble with are the ones coming easier. I have no idea.

The last time that Flynn had celebrated his birthday with others had been before his mom had died. She was the one who had always insisted on him having a party and without her, they felt wrong. As well his time as The Librarian had made him even more distant from people than before. So he didn't have a party and most years it passed by without much notice.

Even now that there were four other mortals around there hasn't been anything. His birthday always seemed to fall at times when there is an inevitable apocalypse that they need to stop so nothing happens.

Although this year it seemed nothing major was going to happen on or even near his birthday. Which meant there was a strong chance that one of the others would notice.

-

"Hey, Flynn your birthday is coming up. Are we going to do something for it?" Cassandra asked him one day.

"I wasn't planning on it. But I'm not completely against doing something," he said.

"Would you mind if I did plan something?" she asked with a huge smile.

Flynn wanted to tell her she could. He just wasn't ready to have a party. It just wouldn't be the same without his mom being there or planning it. But there was a way around that.

"Only if it isn't a party," Flynn told her.

Her smile fell slightly before brightening again.

"I can do something with that," she said and excitedly exited the room.

-

On his birthday Flynn got ready just like for any other day. He hadn't heard anything from Cassandra so he guessed that she had decided not to do anything after all.

When he got to the main room of The Annex he stopped short. Someone had cleared the entirety of the big main table and there was a big wrapped box in the middle.

Cassandra popped up from behind the box.

"Surprise!" she cried out. "It's not a party so I hope this is okay."

"I don't exactly know what it is yet," he said, "Where is everyone else?"

"There was a small pick up that Eve and Ezekiel had to go on. And Jenkins has to take care of the animals so Jake is helping so it goes faster. They will all be back soon. They said to get started without them," she said.

"So I should I unwrap it now?"

"Yes!"

Flynn went over and began to unwrap the box. He saw a glimpse of what it was and began to unwrap it faster.

"It's a model of the Colosseum," he said excitedly.

"It's a model kit of the Colosseum," Cassandra said. "I thought we could all put it together for your birthday. Since you didn't want a party.

"It's great," Flynn said.

And for the first time in ten years, Flynn did something fun on his birthday. At first, it was just Cassandra and him, but shortly thereafter Eve and Ezekiel joined in after the artifact was secured. And Jenkins and Jake helped after all the Library chores were done. It was one of Flynn's favorite birthdays he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have accidentally given myself Cassandra and Flynn feelings writing this. But that isn't really important.


	4. Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wanted to get it done and I am too tired to do any more today so here it is. I also have no idea what to do for the last few yet but I am sure I will come up with something.

"What are we going to do for Sophie's birthday?" Parker asked out of the blue.

"What?" asked Eliot.

"Sophie's birthday is in a couple of weeks. We should do something," Parker said.

"Did you have any ideas?" Hardison said.

"Not right now," said Parker.

"Nope," came from Eliot.

"Well then, let's all think about it then," Hardison said.

-

"Sophie's birthday is tomorrow. Did either of you come up with anything?" Parker asked two weeks later.

"No. I thought that when you didn't bring it up again, you had figured it out," said Hardison.

"I thought the same thing, " Eliot said.

"The best I came up with was to let her take us on that shopping trip she has been wanting to," said Parker.

"I'll get a card for it," was all Hardison had to say.

-

"It's barely 10 o'clock. How have we already done two stores?" Eliot asked on the way to store number three.

"She is having so much fun though," Parker replied.

"I don't think I can manage this all day," Eliot said.

"Of course not, silly. A bit after lunch you and Hardison get to go and figure out something for dinner."

-

"Wait, Eliot you didn't have to make dinner," Sophie said.

"I did and we shouldn't let it go to waste," Eliot said. "It's herb crusted chicken with lemon herb rice and glazed carrots."

"That sounds wonderful," Sophie said.

-

"Happy Birthday!" Parker said as she carried a cake out.

"It's triple chocolate with salted caramel frosting," said Hardison.

"You three really didn't need to do all this," Sophie said. "Thank you."


	5. Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the first time I have written a fic without stopping from start to finish. I was writing a different one but got stuck so this one happened instead. I am so glad that I was able to get out a short and sweet little chapter for this.

Eve looked around at her sleeping librarians. Just because it was her birthday didn't mean that the chaos of their job and the world was going to stop. Practically as soon as they had walked in the door that morning the clippings book had gone crazy. There had been an artifact that was causing people to disappear.

It had taken the whole morning to even come close to identifying what the artifact could have been and the afternoon to track down and stop the person using it. The artifact had turned out to be a mirror that could transport people into it. The user had no real intention with it just wanted to create chaos.

Now though the artifact was safely stored in The Library. Overall it had been an easier mission but that did not mean that it was any less exhausting for the team. They had all almost gone their separate ways as soon as things were secure.

But then Cassandra had remembered it was Eve's birthday and wouldn't let go of the idea that they should do something. It had been Jake that had suggested ordering dinner and Ezekiel the had suggested the movie.

So take out was gotten from Eve's favorite place and one of her favorite movies was put on. Practically as soon as the food was finished the librarians had started dropping off. Cassandra had been first falling asleep against Ezekiel's shoulder and he had fallen against her as he too had fallen asleep. Flynn was next, drifting off next to where Eve sat. The last of them had been Jake who just dropped off where he sat.

Jenkins had noticed this and had gone to get some more blankets to stave off the cold of the Library at night.

It may not have been a perfect birthday Eve thought but it had been a nice one spent with her family.


	6. Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really almost did not finish this today. But I did and here it is.

There was only one thing that Parker wanted for her birthday.  
  
Someone to go skydiving with her.  
  
And one of Eliot's super-secret chocolate cakes.  
  
So two things.  
  
But so far nobody would go with her. Hardison was afraid of heights and there was no way she would make him do this with her. It was one thing to talk him into doing something she was in complete control over and another entirely when she had little to no control.  
  
Eliot had just said no and offered her the cake. So, she was definitely getting one of her birthday wishes.  
  
Both Peggy and Any were too afraid and too busy to go with Parker. But they did agree to do a birthday lunch as soon as things calmed down a little.  
  
Parker doesn't completely remember how Sophie talked her way out if going but she thinks shopping was mentioned. Or they talked about an old job. Probably both.  
  
So that left Nate. And Parker had just spotted him coming back in alone.  
  
-  
  
"How did Parker manage to agree to get you to go skydiving with her?" Sophie asked Nate.  
  
"Well I have gone before, and I enjoyed it then. Plus, how do I say no to such a simple request for her birthday," Nate said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the father-daughter relationship between Nate and Parker. Nate would totally give in to Parker giving him puppy dog eyes.
> 
> In other news, my birthday is in a week and a half and I don't know how to feel about it still.


	7. Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly almost didn't post a chapter today. I have been dead tired all day. But I was inspired to write a shorter one so I did and this was the result.

"Come on Cassandra!" Ezekiel called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Cassandra said as she walked into the room.

She had no idea what was happening. Ezekiel and Jake had just told her to get ready to go out as soon as she had gotten to the Library. It was her birthday so she assumed it had something to do with that. They were waiting by the back door for her.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," she said.

The three of them went through the back door. And out into a courtyard of sorts. Cassandra looked around and saw the NASA logo.

"Suprise!" both Ezekiel and Jake said.

They were at the Cape Kennedy space center. Cassandra had been wanting to go for ages but never had the time and energy at the same time.

She spent the whole day dragging the other two from exhibit to exhibit. They got to the Saturn V rocket and the Space Shuttle Atlantis. They also saw the history of space exhibits and go on the launch experience. There was even a lunch with an astronaut that day that they went to.

Towards the end of the day, they went into the gift shop. Too many shirts and other souvenirs were bought. Although Cassandra's favorite was the meteorite pendant that she got.

When they got back to the Library the other three were waiting with a space-themed birthday cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the stuff I mentioned can actually be done or saw at the space center. I have gotten to go a couple of times and it is a lot of fun. I actually got one of the meteorite pendants last time I was there. Now I just need to go find it.


	8. Hardison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore. Here is a thing. I am going to go work on something else. But there are only 3 more. I think the last two may be connected at this point. But I have no idea. There was never a plan for this at all.

"Come on guys. It will be fun," Hardison said to the whole team.

"It seems like a bad idea," said Nate.

"Come on, one game. And if that doesn't work one board game. Or movies," Hardison said.

"That sounds reasonable," said Sophie.

-

The day of Hardison's birthday came around and he set up his party. The team had agreed to try out one video game and he was going to make it count.

He set up the table with computers that had the game on it. He had chosen an empire-building strategy game that they could all play against each other for. He hoped that the relatively easy to understand controls and the fact it was turn based would make it fun for everyone.

Everyone arrived and Hardison explained the basics of the game and they started to play.

-

A few hours later the five of them were still playing and Hardison thought that he had succeeded at his goal. They hadn't argued pretty much at all during the whole game. And everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.


	9. Ezekiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look here's one not after 11 at night. I actually feel pretty good today. As in I got enough sleep.

"So, Ezekiel what do you want to do for your birthday?" Cassandra asked.

Ezekiel looked up from his computer to see her standing in front of his desk.

"Don't know yet. But I am going to plan it. I want to surprise the rest of you," he said.

"Aren't we supposed to plan the surprises for you?" she asked.

"Maybe. But this way none of you get to back out of it," Ezekiel said.

"Whatever you want. It's your birthday."

-

A few days later Ezekiel figured out what he wanted to do. And then he put his plan into action.

-

The day of his birthday came around and Ezekiel had still not told anyone what the plan for his birthday was. It was on a Friday so they still had a normal workday but it ended a bit earlier.

At the end of the workday, Ezekiel gathered everyone into The Annex.

"Everybody ready?" he asked them.

"As we are ever going to be," said Eve, "Are you sure we can't know what we are doing?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

-

To be able to get between places more easily Ezekiel had rented a van for the evening. Everyone piled in and they were off to their first destination.

It did not take long to get there and there were some quickly covered groans and a delighted sound. The happy one was Cassandra.

"Really? Laser tag?" said Eve.

"It will be fun," said Ezekiel.

-

"I have to admit that was fun," Jake said grudgingly as they finished their last game.

They had ended up playing four games. They had all been on the same team once but the rest of the times they were split up. Apparently, Jenkins and Cassandra were near impossible to beat when on the same team.

After the last game, they were back off to the van and their next destination.

-

"An arcade?" Flynn asked.

"It's adults only tonight. Which means there's alcohol," Ezekiel said.

The first thing they did inside was get dinner. It being an arcade meant pizza and drinks. Then they go it the games.

And Eve won almost every time she played. At a point where some alcohol had been consumed Jake and Flynn got into an argument about the influence, various art styles had on game design. Ezekiel just had fun playing games with his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is done so early I may actually get a shipaton fic done as well today. So look out for that. I guess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today just got in the way, but I still got this done.

It had been a long time since Eliot had celebrated his birthday. The event had become bitter to him. His birthday had been the day he had left home for the final time. He remembers the looks on his family's faces most strongly on his birthday. The anger from his father and the pain from his mother are always there. But the one that always hurts the most is the look of pure hurt and betrayal from his brother. He tries to avoid his birthday as much as possible because of that.

-

Eliot had planned on spending the whole day in the brewpub kitchen. He knew it would drown out the memories. But due to a scheduling error, two of the chefs were already there. He couldn't take hours from someone who needed them to support themselves. So he had to find something else.

He didn't want to be around the team that day. They were as much his family as his birth one had ever been. But when these feelings and memories were strong all he could see were those same feelings as when he left home.

-

Since Eliot couldn't work in the kitchen he went to the gym. He spent most of the morning there. He helped a few of the younger people there with their form to avoid hurting themselves.

The workout helped to clear his head and so did helping people.

After that, he went and found lunch. It ended up coming from a small restaurant that had simple but good soups and sandwiches. Over his meal, he couldn't stop thinking about what day it was.

-

Then he went down to the animal shelter. Eliot liked to volunteer there and so he was still able to even though he wasn't on the schedule. The animals always helped him on bad days. He spent the rest of the afternoon there. He even got to help a couple of the animals find their forever homes.

Right as he was helping to close up for the day he got a text from Parker.

_You should come back to the brewpub_

They knew it was his birthday and they must be up to something he thought. And a second message came in.

_Please come_

He knew he couldn't say no to Parker so he sent a quick message saying he was on the way and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this will be in the last chapter on Friday. If you know me, you can probably guess where this is going.


	11. Jacob

"We're taking you out for dinner," Cassandra stated as she walked into Jake's office.

 

Though he wasn't in the mood for celebrating he couldn't say no to Cassandra when she wanted to. His birthday didn't hold very many good memories for a long time. The last good one he could remember was his 17th but each with the Library was better.

 

"Ok, when?" he asked.

 

"Now. Let's go."

 

She dragged him off and out the front door of the Annex. One the way out they were joined by Eve and Jenkins.

 

"Ezekiel and Flynn had a last-minute mission to go on. They will meet us there," said Eve.

 

The four of them all got into Eve's car and they headed to the restaurant that had been chosen.

 

It was the Bridgeport Brewpub. He remembered Ezekiel mentioning it once but couldn't remember exactly why.

 

They got inside, and it was almost empty. There were a few couples sitting in various areas. The only larger table that had occupants was the one that Ezekiel and Flynn were at. The table was bigger than was needed for the six of them and had settings filling all the spots.

 

They went over to the table and sat down. Almost as soon as they did a blonde woman came over a dragged Ezekiel off towards the back.

 

-

 

"What is it, Parker?" Ezekiel asked.

 

"Your friend he looks just like Eliot," she said.

 

"What? How?"

 

"I don't know but it could be a problem."

 

"What could be a problem?" a new voice said.

 

-

 

Jake saw a man walk up to Ezekiel and Parker, but it wasn't until he turned a bit that he saw his face. Jake was up and moving toward them before anyone could stop him.

 

The other man was the first to notice his approach. His face gained a look of fear as Jake got close.

 

"Eliot," was all Jake said.

 

"Jake."

 

And then Jacob hugged the brother he hadn't seen in over twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write the rest of the conversation but it was not working so this is it. If you want to know the conversation goes well.
> 
> So this is the end of these. I had a pretty good birthday today. Other than having a headache for a while. These were fun to write but I'm glad to go back to just writing whatever whenever. Although I somehow have ended up writing two not happy fics at once. I don't know. I may come back to some these ideas at a later time to expand but who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from all of you and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
